LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape
LEGO Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape is a five-part animated series based on LEGO Jurassic World. Each part was released on the YouTube channels of Jurassic World and LEGO over the course of five days from October 3-October 7, 2016. The whole series merged into a 24-minute movie and a 10 minute exclusive short would later be bundled in a 2-pack with released on October 18, 2016. (September 27, 2016) NBC Universal Brand Development Annouced. JurassicWorld.com. Product description In ''LEGO® Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape, two of the most beloved brands of all time come together like never before! When Simon Masrani accidentally destroys one of the park's main attractions (he really should learn how to fly that helicopter), he calls upon his most trusted employee Claire to save the day. After some quick dino-DNA building in Dr. Wu's lab. Claire comes up with the perfect solution that is sure to delight Masrani and kids everywhere - the Indominus rex - the smartest, biggest, and scariest hot dog-loving hybrid dinosaur ever created! Unfourtantly, disaster strikes after the Indominus eats all the hot dogs and escapes from its pen in a hungry rage. It's now up to the talented and rugged dinosaur trainer Owen Grady to save the day and battle the Indominus rex in an epic, action-packeted, finale!'' Plot This film starts off with Simon Masrani taking Claire Dearing for a ride in his helicopter. Despite Claire’s objections, Masrani pulls off crazy manoeuvres. Later, they arrive at Isla Nublar. Shortly after landing, Masrani takes off again and crash lands on top of the aviary, releasing a huge flock of Pteranodons that swarm around his chopper making him fall out. Owen Grady, who’s training the four Velociraptors, sees him in free fall with the pterosaurs swarming around him. Owen eventually saves him by riding his newly trained Pteranodon, Tango. While being taken away in a veterinary ambulance, he tells Claire that the aviary won’t be repaired for the next few weeks and that she needs to replace it with a new attraction ASAP. Short afterwards, Vic Hoskins is seen in a bush hunting dinosaurs. He spots one and gets ready to shoot it. But it runs away. Meanwhile, Claire tells Owen that she has come up with a new attraction. Owen tells Claire that it is impossible to just build a dinosaur, but Dr. Wu says that he can indeed just build a dinosaur. He explains why all of the dinosaurs have scientific inaccuracies. He demonstrates this ability by taking a captured Velociraptor and fusing it with Carnotaurus DNA, forging a Carnoraptor. Later that evening, Hoskins is still chasing the green dinosaur through the woods. Owen, having been notified of this, goes to the old section of the island to investigate. When he gets there, he sees lots of other hybrid dinosaurs Dr. Wu created, such as sailed and spiked raptors, armoured sauropods and even a bioluminescent raptor. Hoskins, driving a Gyropsphere, encounters the dinosaur again. The “dinosaur” talks and is revealed to be the park’s mascot wearing a dino costume for the kids. The mascot is saved by a massive hybrid who kicks the Gyropsphere to other dinosaurs launching it away. Owen arrives just in time and brings the mascot to the place where the new attraction is being built. The next morning, Claire decides to give him a new position as Hot Dog Man, to which he reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, she tells Owen about the new attraction when a Dilophosaurus appears in a cage. Claire admires the creature and names it Red due to having a red coloured frill. Later, Claire, Owen and Dr. Wu are documenting the new hybrid dinosaur, Indominus rex. Claire reveals that the I. rex likes hotdogs and feeds her a whole crateful of them, causing her to shift through a variety of colours, including Plaid. Suddenly, the Indominus rex notices the Hotdog Man loading a second crate with hotdogs and looks at him through the window. Shortly afterwards, the I. rex escapes her paddock and begins chasing after the Hot Dog Man. Later that night, the Indominus rex is still chasing the Hot Dog Man through the forest. Claire recruits the ACU while Owen recruits the raptors. The Hot Dog Man is eventually saved by Owen when Claire crashes the vehicle into a tree sending her flying onto the Indominus’ back. Terrified, Claire makes like Fred Flintstone and slides down the I. rex’s tail and lands in Owen’s arms. Having figured out where the I. rex is heading, Owen decides to send the raptors. Upon reaching the Indominus, Owen realizes the I. rex has raptor DNA in it and it convinces the raptors to turn on the humans. Claire and the InGen soldiers bombard the Indominus with ACU tranquilizers and tie a huge rope around it causing it to collapse to the ground seemingly dead. However, the victory is short-lived as the I. rex gets back on her feet and runs off while the raptors follow. Claire tracks the Indominus and realizes it’s heading for the raptor pens. They manage to get to the control room and Claire tells Lowery to find all the food stands on the island. Clare lays down a trail of every hot dog on the island that leads right to the Hot Dog Man Who’s standing on the edge of a pit. Moments later, the Indominus rex emerges and eats all the hot dogs laid out for her. When she reaches the Hot Dog Man, she starts rubbing her belly in pain, causing Owen and Claire to realize that she has a tummy ache. Enraged, the Indominus rex goes on a rampage and starts smashing small buildings on the Main Street promenade. Horrified, Claire tells everyone tontry and contain it, prompting Owen to head for the Restricted Area. Meanwhile, Claire manages to re-establish her bond with the raptors when violent tremors shake the ground. Owen appears riding the park’s elderly Tyrannosaurus rex with the other hybrids alongside. The hybrid dinosaurs successfully manage to force the Indominus to fall into the pit, thus saving the park. The next day, Claire, having tamed Red, Masrani and other visitors look at the pit which has been turned into a soccer field with the dinosaurs kicking a Gyropsphere with Hoskins in it. Elsewhere, Dr. Wu is seen training a much worse Indominus with red spines on its back. The Indominus roars at Dr. Wu before the screen fades to black. Characters *Claire Dearing *Hot Dog Man **hot dog guy *Henry Wu *Owen Grady *Simon Masrani *Vic Hoskins *Leon *Asset Containment Unit Fauna *''Ankylodocus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' **[[Ankylosaurus/JW: TG|Maxed Ankylosaurus from Jurassic World: The Game]] *''Apatosaurus'' *''Carnoraptor'' *''Dilophosaurus'' **[[Dilophosaurus/JW: TG|Maxed Dilophosaurus from Jurassic World: The Game]] *''Indominus rex'' *''Pteranodon'' **[[Pteranodon/JW: TG|Maxed Pteranodon from Jurassic World: The Game]] *''Spinoraptor'' *''Stegoceratops'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' **[[Triceratops/JW: TG|Maxed Triceratops from Jurassic World: The Game]] *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' **''T. rex'' of Isla Nublar *Unidentified big-headed hybrid theropod *''Velociraptor'' **Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack **[[Velociraptor/JW: TG|Maxed Velociraptor from Jurassic World: The Game]] Gallery Images Videos File:Trailer LEGO® Jurassic World The Indominus Escape|Trailer File:LEGO Jurassic World The Indominus Escape (Part 1)|Part 1 File:Part 2 LEGO® Jurassic World The Indominus Escape-0|Part 2 File:Part 3 LEGO® Jurassic World The Indominus Escape-0|Part 3 File:Part 4 LEGO® Jurassic World The Indominus Escape|Part 4 File:Part 5 LEGO® Jurassic World The Indominus Escape|Part 5 Behind the scenes This was the first full-length animated feature made of the ''Jurassic Park'' franchise. Interestingly, the cover art depicts the Pteranodon with its color scheme from the 2012 LEGO Dino toy line. The Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack, Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo's colors seem to be more accurate to the films rather than their LEGO sets. Trivia *This is the only Lego TV special that does not include cartoon sound effects. *Although the short has not been officially designated an MPAA rating (due to it being a TV special), the US DVD disc artwork states it to have been designated a G rating from the MPAA, possibly making it the only Jurassic Park production to have been desginated that MPAA rating, due to it being not only a Lego short, but also made for children. *Owen Grady, Simon Masrani, and Vic Hoskins are the only characters played by different actors in this special. *This is the second Lego short in which A.J. LoCascio voices Chris Pratt's character (which is Owen Grady); the first was the Legoland 4D short The Lego Movie 4D: A New Adventure (in which A.J. LoCascio took over Chris Pratt's voice-acting role as Emmet Brickowski). Bonus Short * Employee Safety Video Notes and referecnes Category:Movies Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Jurassic World